


History Lesson

by Atilol



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ancient History, Bonding, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Soul Bond, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atilol/pseuds/Atilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vuhlkansu have many stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A terrible, tiny drabble written late at night. Vulcan words referenced from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at Starbase 10.

The Vuhlkansu have many stories. There are legends, of course, told by the pale of the two suns fading in the sky. These are the stories told by firelight. Embers cracking, the flame of the smoldering k’ai limbs burning blue like so many night skies. 

The Elders tell the stories, always. Their long, silvered hair floats like mist around their faces, eyebrows sharp, as they recall the stories of their past. The young ones often fall asleep in neat lines, chests lifting easily in the chill night.

There is one story that the Elders will not tell, except in the rarest of cases. The children know of it only through rumor, and the adults have learned not to ask. It is the story of T’hy’la, of the most treasured bond. It is the story of souls, it is the story of hearts; the story of two minds made one. It is the story we all want to be told.


End file.
